Mi novio de mentiritas
by elitania
Summary: Sakura es una secretaria de un banco en Japón, Syaoran en el director de este banco, un malentendido, un problema famliar, una Actuación: llevará a nuestros protagonistas a través de una serie de situaciones que derivarán en...
1. el inicio de todo

Basada en el manga my "My Real Fake Boyfriend" de Amanda Browning

Nota: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece así como ninguno de los personajes de ésta.

Una bella joven de largo cabello color caoba, de porte elegante que demuestra el status de la familia a la que pertenece, camina apresuradamente en dirección a la casa de su abuela, la cual le había hablado muy angustiada e la mañana; su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, es la secretaria personal del presidente del banco de Tokio uno de los más importantes y grandes en el país.

A pesar de su belleza, buena cuna y personalidad agradable, tiene un problema, se ha enamorado del único hombre que en la vida se enamoraría de ella o de cualquier mujer, su jefe Syaoran Li; el hombre más guapo, frío e intocable que jamás haya conocido la humanidad; desde el primer momento en que lo vio quedó cautivada por su belleza, anchos hombros, su altura (ella apenas alcanzaba su hombro), cabello café oscuro casi negro, enigmáticos ojos, en resumen todo en él le gustó.

Al llegar a la casa de su abuela se encontró a Syaoran esperando en el vestíbulo de la casa:

- Syaoran-san! ¿Se podría saber qué hace aquí tan temprano?- preguntó Sakura con una cara confundida.

-¡ah! Sakura-san, buenos días, su abuela me llamó en la mañana y dijo que tenía algo muy importante que quería comentarme- contestó Syaoran en un tono muy formal y cortante que no daba lugar a más preguntas. En realidad Sakura había conocido a Syaoran tres años atrás ya que su abuela era antes la presidenta del banco y cuando se retiró oficialmente confió a Syaoran el importante y difícil cargo, ya que era un joven inteligente y honorable que se había ganado completamente su confianza años atrás cuando lo conoció en Hong Kong.

_Entonces ha de ser algo relacionado con el banco, sino ¿qué habría de hacer aquí Syaoran? _Pensó Sakura.

En eso suena el celular de Syaoran:

-Moshi moshi, ¡Hola Meiling-chan!, sí, yo también me la pasé muy bien ayer en la noche deberíamos volver a vernos. ¿Perdón? ¡Ahh! Sí ahorita estoy trabajando, sí, te tengo que colgar, la espeluznante secretaría está lanzándome una mirada feroz porque no hago caso de ella. Te llamo después, ¡Bye, bye!

-hump! Parece que fue muy provechoso y divertido tu último viaje de negocios ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura con una cara irónica.

-¿Mi vida personal te interesa Sakura-san? Parece como si estuvieras celosa.

-Por supuesto que no ¿quién se pondría celosa de ti?- dijo Sakura con una cara que la contradecía- No me importa cuántas mujeres salgas; no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar en ese tipo de trivialidades.

-Apuesto que mi vida amorosa no se compara en nada con la tuya- dijo Syaoran en un tono melancólico. -Tu abuela Olive te quiere mucho, así que dudo mucho conozca tu lado oculto ¡Pero a mí no puedes engañarme!- espetó Syaoran con una expresión fría.

-Pareces muy seguro de lo que dices; ¿estás tan seguro de lo que afirmas?-respondió Sakura con los brazos cruzados y una expresión sarcástica.

-Muy seguro, sé que lo que digo es verdad- respondió Syaoran sin titubear.

-¡Qué bueno por ti! Has de estar muy contento que siempre tienes la razón y que todo lo que dices es verdad ¿no?- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente. _No sé porqué pero desde hace tres años que conozco a Syaoran siempre me ha tachado de coqueta y de que tengo un montón de hombres a mis pies. ¡Eso me enfurece ya que desde que lo conocí me enamoré de él! Siempre he querido preguntarle porque me tiene en ese concepto pero cada vez que me miran esos ojos fríos no puedo decir nada de lo que quiero, ¡es exasperante! ¡No soy como el afirma que soy! ¡Por qué me odia tanto! En el trabajo nos llevamos bien pero me gustaría llegar a ser su amiga o algo más; no puedo dejar que se entere lo celosa que me pongo cada vez que oigo que alguna mujer le habla ¡antes muerta, sigo teniendo mi orgullo!_- reflexionaba Sakura con una expresión dolida.

-Lamento haberlos citado tan temprano hoy- dijo una mujer de edad que seguía siendo muy bella aún con el pasar de los años. Era una réplica exacta de Sakura sólo que con cabello entrecano y unas cuantas arrugas en el rostro.

-¿qué es lo que pasa abuela?- preguntó Sakura preocupada mientras se acercaba a saludar a su abuela con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡algo espantoso me ha pasado!- dijo la mujer con un semblante preocupado.

-¿tiene algo que ver con el banco Olive?- preguntó Syaoran.

-No, es un asunto privado. Es un secreto que he estado guardando por 50 años, ustedes dos son con los únicos que puedo hablar…

Authors Note: ¿Bueno que les pareció? La verdad cuando leí el Oneshot de My real fake boyfriend no pude dejar de pensar que sería una buena base para hacer un Facfiction y al pensar que personajes son los que coincidirían un poco con los de la historia original vinieron a mi mente Sakura y Syaoran. Es la primera historia que escribo así que espero les guste , cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida!!


	2. El problema

Capítulo II

Disclaimer: No poseo ninguno de los personajes que uso. Aún… ; ) ¡Ja ja!

Por un momento el cuarto cayó en un silencio expectante, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de lo se refería Olive; por tanto sólo esperaron callados a que Olive continuara.

Antes que nada tomen asiento; dijo señalando unas sillas que estaban en frente y al lado de la que ella estaba sentada; Sakura se sentó en la que estaba al lado y Syaoran en la de enfrente.

- Miren muchachos, la verdad es que les hable porque… (calló por un momento observando a Sakura)

Sakura dándose cuenta de esto se apresuró a tomar sus manos entre las suyas y a decir - Abuela, puedes tener confianza en que no te voy a juzgar por cualquier cosa que te haya pasado, yo no soy nadie para hacerlo.

Bueno la verdad es que he guardado este secreto por más de cincuenta años y si no hubiera sido por lo que pasó me lo hubiera llevado a la tumba. Sakura, ni siquiera tus padres saben de esto.

Syaoran al oír esto se acomodo mejor en la silla y puso más atención a lo que Olive decía, al mismo tiempo dijo – Olive puedes estar segura que no te vamos a juzgar y vamos a ayudar en lo que necesites.

Olive hizo una inspiración profunda y continuó.

Sakura yo amé a tu abuelo y tuvimos un gran matrimonio pero antes de casarme estuve enamorada de otro hombre, él era un empresario chino casado y con familia por lo que yo había desistido en esa relación, sin embargo después de que tu abuelo murió vino a buscarme cuando vino a unos de sus viajes de negocios.

**FLASHBACK** (estos van a ir en negrita)

**Olive, escuche que tu marido se murió se murió, ¿estás bien? ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Dijo un señor de unos treinta años con cabello negro, tez blanca, con ojos de un azul turquesa, más bellos de los que cualquier mujer podía enamorarse; vestido de traje formal color negro, con camisa negra y una corbata azul que sólo hacía que fuera más fuerte el impacto de esos ojos.**

**Olive, en ese entonces una joven muy parecida a Sakura, se abrazó a él y exclamó, - ¡John, nunca creí volver a verte, esto es un sueño hecho realidad!**

**Olive, ¡TE AMO! Si tan sólo te hubiera conocido antes…**

**Olive puso sus dedos, suavemente, sobre los labios de John impidiendo que continuara.**

**Calla, no podemos hacer nada con respecto al pasado, soy feliz tal y como estamos ahora. Dijo con lágrimas no derramadas en los ojos y con una sonrisa, ya que todo esto era más de lo que ella alguna vez había esperado.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sin embargo nuestro amor quedó de nuevo a un lado, él seguía casado y yo deseaba respetar la memoria de tu abuelo, al que después de un tiempo aprendí amar aunque no con la misma manera que a John, él fue y será la otra mitad de mi alma. Perdona que te tengas que enterar de esto Sakura; dijo Olive mirando a Sakura con una mirada de profundo pesar.

Sakura no respondió nada, estaba tan impacta que se había quedado sin palabras, no porque se sintiera traicionada ni nada por el estilo sino que la sorprendía el que su abuela hubiera vivido un amor tan 

apasionado y que además hubiera podido soportar toda esa carga sola, sin decir nada a nadie. _Un amor que no pudo ser…-_ pensó Sakura suspirando- _sino lo sabré yo mejor que nadie._

Olive se puso de pie y fue a la ventana del cuarto, siguió hablando pero sin ver a ninguno, como si estuviera perdida en sus memorias.

John, regresó a China pero siguió escribiéndome cartas de amor todos los días, las cuales iluminaban mi corazón cada vez que llegaban, esas cartas eran mis más grandes tesoros que me ayudaron a soportar los momentos cuando estábamos separados.

John murió hace tres años, no fui invitada ni se me permitió asistir a su funeral; Continuó Olive con lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaban por su mejilla mientras hablaba. – después de su muerte dejé mi posición en el banco, el cual tu abuelo me había encargado, por un momento creí que podría retirarme y honrar la memoria de John en paz, además de que tenía las cartas a mi lado, las cuales me ayudaban a no sentirme sola. Pero no pudo ser así ya que alguien robo las cartas en la fiesta que tuve aquí hace dos semanas, si las cartas se hacen públicas estoy segura de que los medios no dejarían de hablar de lo nuestro ¡¡No podría soportar esa violación de la privacidad, mis más hermosas memorias quedarían manchadas con el escándalo, Sakura, Syaoran tienen que ayudarme, POR FAVOR!! Dijo Olive entre llantos mientras se derrumbaba en la silla más cercana.

Sakura corrió y se arrodillo a su lado diciendo. – abuela por favor tranquilízate, voy a hacer lo que sea por ayudarte.

Nota: ¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, quiero pedir una disculpa ya que me he retrasado bastante con la historia, por u momento me abandonaron las ideas y el entusiasmo. ¡Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Así que espero me sigan acompañando a lo largo de este fanfiction.


End file.
